


La Copa

by Zehelies



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehelies/pseuds/Zehelies
Summary: Regresaban al punto por demás conocido, hacia aquellas brechas de un trayecto tan suave como escabroso. ¿Por qué debía armar su pecho ante la afilada mirada? ¿Por qué con una persona que tanto quería?Kaoi
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)





	La Copa

_«Las decoraciones del apartamento explotaron cual minas sobre el acabado de madera, la mesa del centro y un par de tazas, regalo de navidades pasadas. El castaño había vuelto de sus asuntos pendientes encarnado en un tifón de golpes y lanzamientos al vacío, causando en el mayor un escalofrío._

_Ileso de tal catástrofe al encontrarse en la cocina revisando el refrigerador, caminó con prisa hacia la escena del crimen, observando a Kai caer sobre el sofá revolviéndose los cabellos. Hacía unos meses le hubiese cuestionado, no obstante, ahorraba saliva al ser repelido infinidad de veces con su usual permuta “Te diré luego”, pues el más alto no era una persona tan paciente cuando el guitarrista le insistía._

_Se limitó a rodearle los hombros como consuelo, si su voz no lograba transmitirle calma, esperaba que al menos sus manos lo hicieran._

_— Aléjate — articuló Kai apartando su mimo._

_— Sólo intento ayudarte._

_— No puedes, Yuu. Deberías irte, necesito estar a solas._

****

_Tomó la chaqueta de un diseño que contrastaba dolorosamente con su humor y cerró la puerta, con un deje de rabia y culpa. Obedeció la petición del menor que sonaba más a una orden, no sin antes escuchar el tecleo sobre una pantalla, el nombre del primer guitarrista y todas sus frustraciones salir de aquella hiriente, amada boca._

_— Sabes que le quiero, pero no puedo discutir este tipo de cosas con él. Su melifluidad no me ayuda en absoluto._

_A veces odiaba el imperceptible grosor de las paredes. »_

**_Anoche se volvió a colmar la copa  
Pero esta vez no dije nada_ **

La noche le acompañaba en la vigilia, a puertas cerradas y ventanas cubiertas. Apoyado sobre su brazo derecho recorrió los muros de la habitación con sus análogas pupilas, observando las sombras de fotos y el nuevo azulejo del piso constituido de papeles en revisión tardía. Imaginaba el patrón desesperado de pasos y tropiezos del castaño por el departamento, deduciendo los momentos que desencadenaron tan cómico desorden.

Se permitió sonreír tras un suspiro, volviendo la vista hacia su costado con tal pena que la borró al instante. La cálida y estricta pared humana le recibía con una pesada exhalación, descifrando el disgusto de aquel insomne.

— Jamás has sido coherente. Propones hablar de lo sucedido cuando te empeñas en escoltar al silencio.

Bufido y agite de lacios, descuidados cabellos. No importaba el orden ni el significado, siquiera que su voz titilara a cada espacio; cualquier conjunto de palabras sería interpretado como un ataque. Regresaban al punto por demás conocido, hacia aquellas brechas de un trayecto tan suave como escabroso. ¿Por qué debía armar su pecho ante la afilada mirada? ¿Por qué con una persona que tanto quería?

— No podemos seguir así. — Seco, grave; empequeñecía su valor. 

El eco de aquella oración tortuosamente común desaparecía la humedad de su garganta y en ocasiones se preguntaba la verdadera intención del diálogo elegido. Lejos de cámaras de vigilancia y el reflector eran dos individuos más ¿Por qué continuaban con aquel sentimiento de autoridad y subordinación?

— ¿Qué hice mal esta vez? — le cuestionó con triste ironía, sabiendo la dirección a la que era arrastrado.

— ¿Y aún tienes duda? — lacerante sarcasmo.

Por supuesto que la tenía. Le era difícil captar que el batería cuestionara sus acciones a sabiendas que esa era su forma de convivir, que las bromas con los demás miembros no contenían segundas intenciones más que el sentimiento de camaradería. Ese era él, su relación no debería verse afectada por algo con lo que ya estaban familiarizados, todos parecían verlo menos su propia pareja.

_“No quiero ser grosero, Yuu. Pero de verdad actuabas como una furcia.”_

Una palabra había sido suficiente para helar su rostro y debilitar el sostén de sus huesos. La había escuchado más veces de las que podría contar sin causarle molestia, podía soportar incluso que sus compañeros le llamaran así en casuales salidas de inofensivo contexto. Lo que le dolió no era aquel simple adjetivo que llevaba la punta de la flecha, sino el _arquero._

— Busco la justificación para ser llamado de esa forma pero no la encuentro. — Deseaba reír a la par que sus párpados contenían la decepción acumulada y reprimir el enfado que se había convertido en la única estrategia para conservar –si se podía- la neutralidad del ambiente.

— Nunca logras darte cuenta, vaya coincidencia.

Kai se sabía impulsivo, característica aceptada sobre aviso por el pelinegro; pensaba que éste debía estar acostumbrado a su arranques de ira así que no se empeñaba en ser delicado. A pesar de que su trabajo le permitía controlar y decidir junto a la banda, mantenerle en un estado de máxima organización, su vida personal era, irónicamente, todo lo contrario.

Aoi era un hombre emocional, sus facciones eran fieles a su ánimo y aunque el castaño nunca lo revelaría, aquello formaba parte de su encanto. Mas en ocasiones llegaba a frustrarle sus muestras de afecto; similar al cristal, transparente, gestos que podrían ser fácilmente malentendidos. Odiaba que el mayor no entendiera la diferencia.

— Veo más allá de eso, Kai. — se irguió, flexionando las piernas y acunando la barbilla entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué temía incluso pronunciar su verdadero nombre?

**_Tanto decir para aguantarlo todo y  
sentir cómo nos vamos perdiendo_ **

Percibió una ola de sensaciones recorrerle el vientre y se estrujó los hombros como queriendo deshacerse de un peso no menos existente; la oración de una memorizada lista simulaba perforar algo más que sus oídos y desconocía si el arco bajo su nariz representaba una cruel burla hacia la realidad o hacia sí mismo.

Comprendía el temor asomándose por la grieta de aquella espalda empeñada en rechazarle y de esos labios colmados de espinas en días oscuros como lo era este. Conocía el arsenal completo de vocablos y gestos que Kai utilizaba al sentirse vulnerable, sabía también que su cariño era tan grande que tenía el poder de nublarle el juicio y que los celos suponían un tabú que le convertía en una bestia herida con el único instinto de atacar.

Lo que estaba fuera de su actual raciocinio era esa extraña costumbre de ser el primer culpable, ese desarrollo en el que los insultos y las indiferencias hacia su persona por la cosa más trivial pasaban a segundo plano si los sentimientos del baterista se veían perjudicados. Le dejaba a la deriva, cuestionando el si equivocarse tantas veces merecía aquel trato, si todo aquello que consideraba como correcto o incorrecto era tan solo una mentira.

« _— ¿Sucedió algo? — le abordó el vocalista en la sala de fumadores. Al pelinegro le había sido imposible seguir al líder después de anunciar el breve receso._

_— No es nada — soltó la acostumbrada excusa, siendo delatado por un suspiro._

_— Estamos preocupados — el más bajo se recargó a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada y el contrario agradeció evitar ser juzgado. Su amigo no había tenido el valor de inmiscuirse hasta ese momento — Apenas y te saluda, ya han pasado dos semanas._

_— Lamento arruinar los ensayos, Ru. No es mi intención. — le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo, pretendiendo llenar sus pulmones de alquitrán en lugar de angustia._

_— Sé que no es así. ¿Pero qué fue tan grave para provocar esto? — agobio sincero, no era el único testigo en los intentos del guitarrista por cruzar palabra con Kai y ver cómo éste era tajantemente ignorado, guillotinado por el silencio._

_El aludido ofreció una risa corta y amarga, exhalando el humo y sacando de su bolsillo inferior el móvil, le mostró el historial de números entrantes. Cuatro llamadas perdidas del batería, justo el día en que ambos miembros salían de compras y el más alto olvidado el pequeño aparato en su apartamento._

_Si no fuese por el temblor en las manos del mayor al sostenerlo, sus ojos vidriosos, y la nula confianza por parte del remitente en aquel registro, Takanori hubiese soltado una carcajada._ »

**_Anoche se volvió a colmar la copa  
Pero esta vez, morí por dentro_ **

La pizca de orgullo depositaba reclamos en su lengua y el pánico se encargaba de morderla. Sus ojos se humedecieron como incontables veces en las que se prometía soportarlo, ocultando en la palma y mechones zaínos las insolentes gotas que pudiesen asomarse.

— Yuu, por favor. No otra vez. — le espetó luego de girarse.

Así como sus quejidos, contenía las insufribles ganas de lanzarle la almohada. Un objeto inocuo a elección y del cual podría sembrar hasta una broma, en ese instante parecía la peor opción. Llevó las manos a la cara, reprochándose el por qué seguía en ese departamento al que asemejaba representar una molestia, en la cama de una persona que no le aceptaba como era y –si podía ser aún peor- que le tenía como alguien desleal. Su interior no se comparaba al desastre que el castaño tenía en el suelo de dicha habitación.

— No tengo lugar aquí, Yutaka.

Colérico, afligido, y sin recordar, también temeroso, el mencionado se removió ante sus palabras.

— Jamás te seré suficiente no importa lo que haga. 

Yutaka le miró dudoso y le tomó por la muñeca, deslizando suavemente la silueta por el cobertor y el par de almohadas que le obstaculizaban. El pelinegro se resistió mientras colocaba sus brazos de por medio, impidiendo el contacto de su pecho con el ajeno. La amargura y el anhelo de sentir ambos latidos era una combinación que se le antojaba fatal. Y sin embargo, era contradictorio sentirse resguardado por las sábanas vanagloriándose en el aroma del baterista, los centímetros de distancia entre ambas siluetas recordando la razón de unión.

— Déjate de tonterías. — le habló quedamente, estrujando su espalda.

Ni su voz, ni su cuerpo le respondieron. Se encontraba estático y a merced de su egoísmo, buscaba su aliento y el mayor, con su protestante juicio, perdía la batalla. No quería y lo permitía, no debía y le amaba. Lo que les unía poseía una dulzura tan embriagante como tóxica.

Y él no había encontrado el antídoto a tiempo.

**__  
Miento cuando te perdono, siento que me desmorono  
  
He perdido la cabeza y cometí el mismo error**

**Author's Note:**

> La canción comparte el nombre del fic y es de la banda puertorriqueña Circo.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEEgVZJEEb8


End file.
